clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dracosyna
Dracosyna is a penguin currently living in Eastshield. He is quite adept at puffle communicating, fishing and sailing. Background For mysterious reasons, Dracosyna was born on Shark Island, the Penguin Secret Agency investigated the he was washed ashore as an egg and was raised by two sympathetic puffles, which was now his parents. When he finally matured and able to communicate with them accurately, his parents told him to go to Antarctica to avoid being isolated with his fellow race of penguins, and to dress up like one. Dracosyna reluctantly agrees, and bids farewell to his parents to set off to Antarctica. After traveling across Antarctica, he arrived in South Pole City, in Eastshield. In there, he went to McDoodle's to eat, but the burger he ate wasn't just a burger. Immediately, he acted very strange that everyone in the fast food restaurant thought he was a "street performer" and he eventually collapsed and fainted. He was then rushed to the Eastshield Hope Hospital, where the doctors claimed that he ate a very extraordinary burger and Dracosyna was given a chance to rest in the hospital for two days. That night, he dreamt of a nightmare where he was in a palace, which grew dark and his own shadow appear before him. Luckily, he had a Candy Sword and began a sword duel against his shadow and he eventually floors him. As he (Dracosyna) was about to strike him, everything went bright as a green-garbed penguin appeared in front of him, serving breakfast. ???:(serving breakfast) Hey there. Dracosyna gives a strange look as if saying 'Who are you?' ???: Don't you know me? I'm you! Dracosyna gives him a frustrated look on him as if saying 'It was you!' ???: Hey, don't give me that look! You see, I'm an X-Antibody and I came to life when you ate that burger. Dracosyna tries to remember what he ate, but didn't ???: I must have taken in the form of yours, before I was separated as an individual X-Creature. Dracosyna, still unaware of the incident, requests the X-Creature to give him breakfast ???: Oh yes, I forgot. Here! Dracosyna gets the plate and ate the fish ???: You must be hungry. That fish is a guaranteed fresh, you know! A sudden knock was heard at the door ???: Uh-oh. It's them! The penguin immediately jumped from the window before giving a last talk with Dracosyna ???: Oh, and if you need instructions on how to identify me; Check out the enclosed instruction book. Dracosyna looked at the window, seeing the green-garbed penguin flying on a carpet ???: SQUADALLAH! I'm off! After that weird encounter, Dracosyna opened the door. There, a doctor awaited him who was seem angry to him. He asked Dracosyna if he stole a fish from the cafeteria. Dracosyna gave him a "no" gesture, then the doctor dismissed him from resting in the hostipal for two days similar to checking out on a hotel. Then he was off, unto a new adventure, to find his X-Counterpart after he was given a cryptic clue, "Check out the enclosed instruction book". At this rate, while walking off from the hospital, Dracosyna found a map of Antarctica. While inspecting, he found many X marks in it indicating that his X-Antibody must be planning something either good or bad. So, he quickly departed from Eastshield to get to the nearest X marked area, Club Penguin Island. Dracosyna, now on Club Penguin Island(specifically the beach) saw a shadow that descended on the lighthouse stairs. He quickly went to the lighthouse to only encounter his X-Counterpart for the second time. DracoXyna, his X-Counterpart asks him for the "map" since he had dropped it on his way to Club Penguin Island and he was serious. Being an honest penguin, Dracosyna gave the map back to his X-Couterpart which "likely" ended the checking of the enclosed instruction book. After that fateful encounter, DracoXyna gave thanks to his "brother" and teleported out of nowhere. Leaving Dracosyna in Club Penguin Island. Apparently, Dracosyna got into other adventures as well that happened on a different time. Appearance and personality Dracosyna is a dark blue penguin, who wears a green tunic made out of the leaves of the palm tree, and white undershirt and pants. He also wears brown boots made out of the tree's barks. He is a humble and silent (others thought he was a mute penguin) penguin who can communicate by doing gestures at other penguins or sometimes selecting either yes-no on the usual "yes-no questions". Involvement In popular culture, many believed that he is the Snowtendo's inspiration of Rinken from a classic game,The Legend of Lezda. But this was proven false due to the fact that he had nothing to do about it, however, many still believe in this. Trivia *When engaged in a conversation, Dracosyna only reply is "..........". *Most people find him, the hardest penguin to communicate along with Herb, due to his inability to speak. Category:Penguins Category:Character Users